


Chess

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Euphemism, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: What those 2am chess sessions at Pentangle’s really were. Hecate thought nobody knew, but they all did
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 20





	Chess

It hadn’t taken very long for Cackle’s teaching staff to work out what ‘chess and Sherry’ was a euphemism for where Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle were concerned. Especially as Hecate tended to sneak back into the castle in the early hours of the next morning looking a little disheveled and more worn out than a simple broom flight or transfer would account for. Nobody actually said anything to the deputy headmistress though, although on Friday mornings Dimity Drill was insufferably cheerful around her and tended to grin an inordinate amount of the time.

The slight buzzing and vibrating which was coming from the pillow under Hecate’s head woke her gently, as was its intention and purpose. Was it that time already? Very gently Hecate prised herself from the sleeping figure of Pippa, who was curled up against her, and sat up, swinging her legs out of bed to get dressed. “Hm? I wish you didn’t have to go so soon my darling. One of these Thursdays I’d give anything to spend the whole night in your arms, not just a few blissful hours.” Hecate turned her head to look at a groggy Pippa with her blonde hair fanned out on her pillow and holding the sheets to her naked form. “I do not wish to leave you either, Pippa, but if I don’t turn up until breakfast there would be gossip.” Hecate leant over and held Pippa in her arms, nuzzling against her while Pippa wrapped her own around Hecate, wanting nothing more than to pull her back into bed with her. “I suppose so, but you’re not a teenager anymore darling. As a grown witch you’re entitled to have a love life. There’s no Mrs Cackle to disapprove and punish you, and I know that Ada would be so happy for us.” They’d had this conversation many times before, but until Hecate was ready Pippa would only try to encourage her a little. Privacy meant everything to the potions mistress and Pippa understood that, even if she personally wanted to shout it out to the world that they were in love. Reluctantly, Hecate prised herself away from a very enticing Pippa and finished getting herself ready for her return journey.

With one last long kiss goodbye and a snuggle with Pippa Hecate was gone, but despite her best efforts at discretion she was accosted by one Mildred Hubble as soon as she reentered Cackle’s academy and had to make the excuse about losing track of time playing chess and drinking Sherry with Pippa once again. But so far so good. Nobody had the slightest idea, did they?


End file.
